Getting Cammie
by Cammie Cassia Chase
Summary: My best friend disappeared last year during finals week, and I fully intend to get her back, whether or not her mother, her aunt or my parents approve. We're getting Cammie.
1. Planning

**Hi! Oh, my gosh, I can't believe that I'm posting my first FanFic! I'm so excited! **

******Note: THIS IS NOTHING LIKE WHAT HAPPENS IN THE BOOK! MAJOR GG5 SPOILERS!******

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gallagher Girls, that would be the amazing genius Ally Carter.**

**Bex POV**

"Well, what are we going to do?" I asked the room at large. Zach, Liz, Macey and I were all in an abandoned classroom that Cam had shown us last year. It was up on the third floor. Its dusty walls were covered in maps and posters, the old chalkboards covered in lists and notes. Lists of how to find Cam, lists of how NOT to. Lists of people that were looking. Lists of people that we could ask to look. Snack lists. Yet another painful reminder of our missing friend. The room and that Cam made lists for everything. "Well?"

Macey was the only one to respond, pointing to herself and simply saying, "Jet".

Liz sighed at this. "Yeah, Mace, we get it, but…" she trailed off.

"But what?" Zach asked. We all looked at him as though we were surprised that he was still there. Naturally, we all expected him to run away just like Cam did, seeing as he was the one who had given her the idea in the first place. "But _what_?" he repeated, a little more forceful this time.

"But we don't know where she is. We have everyone we can out looking for her. Abby. Townsend. Her mom. Mr. and Mrs. Baxter. How are _we_ going to find her?"

"Like you found me." Macey answered. "We don't know where she is, but we know Cammie. Where would she go?"

I sighed. "Well, Mace, yeah, we know Cam. We also know that she wants answers, that she's good, like _really_ good, and that her dad disappeared in…" I referenced our notes, "Rome. Cam could be _anywhere_!" Just at that moment, Mrs. Morgan burst in, her face shining.

"Rome. We have people who know she was in Rome."

Less than an hour later, more people than I'd ever, ever seen in Cam's Mom's office were there. _Important_ people. The trustees. Abby. Mum and Dad. Townsend. I exchanged a look with my roommates and Zach. I guess none of us really realized how important Cam was. Well, maybe Zach did, seeing as his mom's in the COC. I guess we all kind of took advantage of her just being there for us. Always. This scared me. A lot. I've always been so sure, even when Macey ran away. As I thought about that, Macey turned to me.

"Was this what it was like when I ran?" Macey asked.

"No. Not at all." Liz answered before I could.

Macey looked confused, like when she was trying to memorize another formula for chemistry. The ones like her life might depend on it. It most cases, it did. Especially knowing Dr. Fibs. It was like she realized how important Cam was and wasn't sure whether she was more or less important.

"This is much worse. No offense, Mace." I responded.

"None taken." Macey looked around.

A few seconds later, Liz asked the question none of us had considered. "How's Zach?"

We all turned to look at him. Hands in his pockets, leaning against the bookshelf. He was in Mr. Solomon's usual place. His dark hair was falling over his eyes, and he looked lost in thought.

"Brooding. Mad. Sad. Lonely. Deserted." Macey rattled these off like a doctor analyzing common symptoms. As though she had read my mind, Macey concluded , "Symptoms of a person who feels they should of done something to change the outcome of something else. More commonly known as a broken heart."

"Why?" Liz asked, looking at Macey.

"Cam left. He gave her the idea. She left without telling him. She didn't take him with. He didn't realize that she left." I answered almost subconsciously. I didn't even realize that I knew the answer.

"Bingo. Give the woman a prize." Macey answered sarcastically.

"But why heartbreak? She still loves him. She does. Doesn't she?" Liz looked like she had never considered that possibility.

In response, Macey and I shrugged in unison. Just then, Mrs. Morgan started the meeting.

"Thank you all for coming today. We have found that…"

"She's been in Rome. We don't know where she is now, but she was in Rome." When her sister shot her a look that clearly read, 'stay out of it', Abby shrugged. "You weren't getting to the point fast enough. They all came here to find out about Cam. Give them that much."

"Well, then, what Abigail said is pretty much it." We know she's been in Rome within the past month. We have no way of tracking her." To my right, I heard Liz gasp. "Thank you all for coming. We'll update you soon." With that, everyone was dismissed. Macey, Liz, Zach, and I lagged behind. Abby turned to us, sighing.

"You guys can leave too. Go get some rest or something. We'll update you soon."

"Thank you very much. We'll go do that right now. See you around!" With that, Liz dragged Macey and I out of the office, hurrying towards our "headquarters". Zach, obviously interested, followed behind. As soon as we were out of the hall that lead to Mrs. Morgan's office, Liz took off running.

"Lizzy! Lizzy! Elizabeth Sutton! _Liz!_" Macey called, sprinting after Liz. Normally, Liz is the least likely of all of us to win in a footrace, but evidently she knew something we didn't that had her going.

"Lizzy, care to slow down sometime this year?" I called after her, trying to sound nonchalant. Fortunately, she did.

"Cam's mom was wrong." Liz was grinning like a madwoman. "We _can_ track her."

"Lizzy?" Macey sounded concerned, like Cam wasn't the only one who had a bad habit of hitting her head. I didn't blame her.

"I'm right. _I'm right_.You _know_ I'm right." Liz kept repeating to herself.

"Yeah Lizzy, we know." Macey said, like she was trying to calm her.

"Do you remember the second semester of junior year?" Liz asked.

"Yes…" Macey and I said in unison.

"Remember when Cam went to go see Zach?" Liz said, while digging in a box for something, her voice slightly muffled.

"You mean when you guys and Cam met me in the pavilion in Roseville? Then yes." Zach pointed out.

"Yeah, that." Liz said, turning around. "She still has that hair binder with the tracker in it. She grabbed that one, of all of them. Is that luck or what?" Liz looked excited. Macey and I turned to look at each other, her look mirroring the one I was almost positive I had on my face. It's not luck. It's sloppiness. And forgetfulness. And it's totally not Cammie.

"So… you mean we can track her?" Zach asked.

"Yes." Liz looked offended.

"That's generally what the term 'tracking device' means." Macey added, a resounding 'duh' in her tone.

"So where is she?" Zach looked as ready as any of us to up and get Cammie.

"It's not that simple. These trackers have been out for a long time. I mean, I used them last semester. We've had summer! I can't just up and start them again, can I? It takes work. Work, I tell you!" Liz was nearly shrieking by now.

"OK, Liz, How long is it gonna take you?" Zach asked. Liz paused for a minute before responding.

"About 10 minutes, give or take." Liz said.

"Austria. The Alps." Eight minutes and 43 seconds later, Liz had Cam's location pinpointed.

"Great. When do we leave?" Zach asked. We all looked at him like he was nuts.

"You mean _how_ do we leave." Liz corrected him.

Rolling his eyes, Zach said "Fine. _How_ do we leave? Better, Liz?"

"Yes." She answered. "And I'm actually not sure." At this, Macey pointed to herself.

"Jet."

"True…" Liz said, "but how are we going to leave without people noticing? We don't have Cam to show us the passageways."

"And me again!" Macey said with a flourish. "Cam showed me one we used to escape the first semester of sophomore year, when I ran away."

"OK. We got the how figured out. When do we leave?" Zach asked.

"We don't. Not yet." I was surprised to hear my own voice, and even more so to realize that I was absolutely correct. "We need to tell her mom. And Abby, and Townsend, and my parents. We can't leave yet. Plus," my voice gained power as I continued, "we don't know what's waiting. It could be…" I trailed off.

"My mother." Zach spat out the two words darkly.

"Your _who_?" Macey choked out.

"Yeah Zach, _who_?" I echoed, worried.

"His mom's the Circle. You didn't know that?" Liz said, looking genuinely concerned.

"No, how did _you_ know, Liz?" Macey looked as worried as I felt.

"The CoveOps report she left on Gilly's case. She met Zach's mom in the tombs. She's…" Liz hesitated.

"The woman from the rooftop." Macey said slowly. "Of course. So the same people that want her… "

"Probably want me. Yeah, I know." Zach said.

I couldn't handle this. This… this was far too much for one girl to process, even if she is a Gallagher Girl. The semester hadn't even started yet, and already we were learning.

"You mean to tell me that you had _trackers_ on her and did not see fit to tell her _mother_ and _aunt_ this?" Mrs. Morgan's voice was shaking with barely suppressed anger. On that note, Abby didn't look real happy either.

"Yes ma'am." Liz replied meekly. "But I swear, we only just realized it today. In your office at the meeting, actually. You said we had no way of tracking her, and I remembered." Liz looked terrified of the two women sitting in front of her.

Abby sighed, looking up at the ceiling, towards her sister, then to Liz. "Well… how'd you get the tracking device _on_ her?"

Liz looked overjoyed we weren't being yelled at. "Well," she paused, realizing that this wasn't one of Cam's greatest moments to tell her mother about. "Well… it was last semester. We put a tracking device on her hair binder… and that was the one she took." Liz looked upset again, as though she realized how terrible of an excuse it was. Judging by the looks on their faces, Mrs. Morgan and Abby realized it too.

Abby rolled her eyes and then asked, "So, where is she?"

"The section of the Alps in Austria." She said excitedly "I have the exact location in the other room. Should I go… oopsie Daisy!" As she turned while still talking to them, she tripped over her untied shoelace and nearly fell flat on her face. Fortunately for her, Zach caught her by one arm and hauled her to her feet. "Thanks, Zach. Should I go get it?"

"No, but thanks, Liz." Abby responded, looking worried that Liz might hurt herself.

"When do we leave?" Zach and I asked at the same time.

"We don't. Remember…" Mrs. Morgan said, though I could tell it nearly killed her. I suddenly realized that we all missed Cam like crazy and would do anything to get her back.

"The Circle." Zach sighed.

"Exactly." Mrs. Morgan said. "We can't go get her until we know it's safe."

"But… _she_ might not be safe." Liz said.

"It's Cam." Macey said. Then a look of understanding crossed her face.

"So… she _is_ safe or she _isn't_ safe. Which is it?" Zach responded.

"It's a toss-up, honestly." Macey said. "Knowing Cam, she managed to get herself into trouble. But, knowing Cam, she wouldn't go down without a fight and wouldn't get caught. So…"

"Yeah, it's a toss-up." I finished.

"Actually, after analyzing her past behavior and the behavior of the Circle, she has a 49% chance of getting caught and a 51% chance of being safe." Liz said. Seeing the look on Mrs. Morgan and Abby's faces she hurriedly added, "But that's if she's alone. If she has someone trained with her…"

"Liz!" Abby and Mrs. Morgan exchanged a glance. "Um… thanks, Liz. How about you girls go and finish up your homework." Abby said.

"But…" Liz started.

"C'mon, Lizzy." I said, dragging her out of the room. Obviously, they had something to talk about that didn't include us.

"Liz!" Macey blew up as soon as we reached our suite. "What were you thinking? Telling them that Cam probably isn't going to survive her summer to see her senior year, that she was last seen where her father was last seen, that Cam and her dad were a lot alike, that she might die the same way her father might have…" Macey trailed off suddenly. We all turned toward the door, where Zach was leaning against the doorframe. "You really shouldn't be up here." Macey said.

"How'd he get here?" Liz asked, then turned to him. How'd you get here?"

"Um… I walked." Zach replied.

"No, really?" I replied sarcastically.

Zach shrugged and pointed to himself. "Spy." He then pointed to Macey. "Jet." He pointed to Liz. "Genius." He pointed to me."Spy." Then he made a circular motion, including all of us. "Cammie's friends." He concluded with, "We're getting her."

**OH! Cliffhanger... I think...**

**Review please! Even if you thought it was terrible, horrible, awful! I can take it. PLEASE HELP ME! REVIEW!**


	2. More Planning

**Macey POV**

"I agree." I said. Zach looked surprised. "What? You're right, you know. We need to go get her."

"It's risky." Bex argued.

"Well, so was her running away, but that didn't stop her, did it? _Everything_ is risky in our future line of work, Bex. Especially with the Circle out to get our best friend. Our _sister_. Are you really going to stop us?" I thought it was a pretty good speech.

"No." Bex looked offended. "They will." She then pointed to the door, where Mr. and Mrs. Baxter, Mrs. Morgan, and Abby stood.

"Oh." I said in a tiny voice.

Two minutes later, we were in Mrs. Morgan's office. "You girls really aren't going to leave, are you?" Mrs. Morgan asked when we were all sitting on the couch. "Do you have _any idea_ how dangerous that is?"

"They won't kill me." Zach answered. Everyone looked at him like he had grown several heads. "The Circle." He clarified. "They won't kill me."

Abby finally nodded. "Yes, but what about _them_?" She asked, pointing to Bex, Liz and I. I pointed to us.

"I have a jet, Liz has her location, and Bex won't rest until she finds her." I pointed out. "With all due respect, you can't do it without us."

"We've checked Joe's cabin. What else do you know that we don't?" Bex's mother asked us.

Bex, Liz and I exchanged a look. "Well… Mum… we have a tracker on Cam."

"What?" Mr. and Mrs. Baxter sounded shocked.

"Did you know she was going to run away?" Bex's father asked, directing the question at all of us. Zach answered.

"Well," he started, "last year, I told her that we could get off the grid and stay off the grid. We could keep each other safe." He shrugged. "I didn't realize she'd leave without me." Just like I had told Bex. He was heartbroken. He told her they should leave and she left without him. I felt for him. I _totally_ could relate. Preston… Ugh! Don't think about him, Macey, don't think about him, Macey, don't, don't, don't! Oh, what's the use.

"Macey. Macey. Earth to Macey" Bex said.

"What?" I said, pushing off the wall I was leaning against and standing up straight. "Sorry, spaced out."

"No kidding." Huffed Zach under his breath. Bex punched him in the arm.

"Rebecca." Mrs. Baxter said warningly. Unexpectedly, Bex turned and ran from the room. Liz and I looked at each other in shock, then took off running after her.

"Bex! Girls! Liz! Macey!" Abby yelled. "GIRLS!"

I was seriously concerned. I have _never, ever_ seen Bex like this. I mean, she's _Rebecca Baxter_, for crying out loud. _Rebecca Baxter_. The name that strikes fear into the hearts of those whom are enemies of her friends. The name we use to threaten Zach when he stepped out of line.

"You know, there is far too much running going on in this school." I heard Zach behind us.

"How'd you get here?" Liz asked.

"We've been over this before, Liz. I _walked_." Zach said, miming it as he did it. I could tell that the stress of Cam being gone was weighing on us all pretty tough.

"Shut up." Liz snapped. I could tell Zach was about to retaliate, and I was ready to step between them, but then we heard the crying.

"Bex?" Liz asked cautiously, as we turned the corner to find Bex, heaped against the wall, sobbing. "Bex?" Strong, beautiful Bex was breaking, and none of us wanted to see it. Immediately, Liz and I were on either side of Bex.

When she composed herself, she said, "He's right." pointing to Zach, "He's absolutely right. We need to go get her. We can't live without her. It's too much to handle. Isn't it?" She looked around at all of us, sniffling. "Let's go."

"Now?" I asked incredulously, shocked still by Bex's sudden change in demeanor.

"No." Bex responded with a watery smile. "Just sometime soon."

"Well?" Bex asked an hour later. All traces of tears were gone. Strong, confident Bex was back. She had gone back and apologized to everyone in the office, then excused all of us. We had gotten through the first fifteen minutes and then realized we had nothing to do. We were ready. After a lengthy pause, Bex said, "OK, then. When do we leave?"

"I say now." I said. "I can have the jet at the runway in 10 minutes."

Liz nodded in agreement with me. "I can have all our equipment ready in no time." She nodded, more to herself this time. "Comms, napotine patches…" Liz continued with her list, staring out into space, more in her own world than ours.

"Let's go, then." Zach said.

"Hold it!" I said. Everyone stopped. "How are we getting out?"

"Oh." Bex said. "Right." Everyone sat back down, thinking like crazy. How'd we get _this_ far only to be stopped by the small factor of exiting the mansion?

"Wait!" I yelled suddenly as the proverbial light bulb went off. "Remember when I ran junior year, first semester? During the election?"

"Yes… but Mace, what does this have to do with Cam?" Bex asked.

"I remember." Zach said. "You weren't supposed to be there. Neither of you were. Mace, you should've been safe in the mansion, with you almost being the first daughter, and Cam… " He sighed and shook his head. "The Circle."

"We can use that passageway." I said eagerly. "I know where it is."

Liz chimed in, "We can use the car I was working on the engine in to leave!"

"How are they not going to suspect anything?" Zach asked. "I mean, her boyfriend and three best friends running away from the school are kind of going to send up some red flags."

Bex suddenly had a look that was entirely _Bex_ in no other describable way written across her face, looking at Zach and I.

"What?" Zach and I asked at the same time, both panicked.

Bex's apparent plan was what ended me up in the front seat next to Zach while we exited the school through the front gates in the Dodge Minivan that Liz had messed with the engine on. She had it doing an insanely high number of miles per hour and an insanely unheard engine. Bex had decided to give me a make-over. Yeah, me, Macey McHenry. Nail polish, hair, perfume, the whole nine yards. Zach and I looked at each other, then turned to Bex in the backseat. "Is this really necessary?" He asked.

"Yeah. What he said." I echoed Zach.

"Yes. It is." Bex said definitively.

"Why me?" I asked. "Why not you?"

"Because if I was the reason Cam had a broken heart when she came home, I could be expelled. Plus, I'm her best friend. I wouldn't make Zach cheat on her."

"And I would?" I asked incredulously.

"No." Bex said. "But everyone still knows you as the bratty heiress and politician's daughter. If you keep up that act, it's believable." Bex said this factually. I wanted to believe her. But if Cam heard about this when she got back, she'd kill me. Actually, she'd go hide, then Zach and I would kill Bex for making us do this. Then we'd go kill ourselves because Cam would be too nice too do it.

"What about Lizzy?" I added hopefully. "She could do it!"

Liz's head popped up from under a blanket in the backseat where she and Bex were hiding. "Nope. Not gonna do it." She declared, shaking her head definitively, her blonde bob flying in her face.

"Come on." Zach sighed dejectedly. "We've gotta do it. For Cam."

I nodded. "For Cam."

"Where are you two off to?" The bubblegum guard asked us, snapping his gum.

"Oh, you know." I said flirtatiously, "just into town." I looked at Zach under my eyelashes and he smiled at me. The guard looked confused.

"Well, have fun, you two." He opened the gates.

"We will." Zach said. "Thanks."

Once we were safely out of the gates, Zach turned to me. "Ohmygosh." We both breathed out at the same time, looking at each other in disbelief.

"You pulled it off, good job, I CALL DRIVING!" Bex yelled, climbing in front and shoving Zach out of the way.

"I'm shotgun!" I yelled, before I got stuck in the back next to Zach. Thankfully, no one argued.

"Let's get this show on the road!" Bex cheered once everyone was safely buckled in.

"On the _right_ side of the road." I added. I didn't want the last thing Cam heard about the incident at the gate be from someone else.

Ten hours later, we had finally arrived at the jet and were on board, thankfully in one piece. Surprisingly, Bex drove legally. Like completely, totally, us not being run down by police. I walked up to the cockpit after making sure that everyone was settled.

"Where are we off to, Miss McHenry?" the pilot asked me.

"Lizzy!" I hollered back into the plane. "Can you give the pilot the location?"

"Yep!" Liz called up.

"She'll be here in no time." I said to the pilot.

"Thank you, Miss McHenry."

"Oh, no trouble. Thank _you_ for flying us there." I said back to him. He looked shocked. I pointed at him. "Anyone hears about this, your job is in jeopardy." He smiled at that. Just then, Liz arrived, and I headed to the back. Ten minutes later, Liz was back and the pilot's voice was over the loudspeakers.

"We are now lifting off. Put on your seatbelts."

"Here goes!" Liz squealed in excitement. She then spent the next fifteen minutes of liftoff officially cutting off the circulation in Bex and I's hands. Gosh, who knew someone so tiny could be so _strong_? Once that was over, she was fine. The next 18 hours were the longest of my life. Probably because Bex, Lizzy, and Zach all fell asleep, so I was left to think about what the heck we were going to do in Austria. Finally, we arrived. Here goes.


	3. So What Do We Do Now?

**Hey there! I'm sorry I've seemingly dropped off the face of the Earth! I feel terrible for not updating! I've been crazy-busy. But, here it is!  
**

**Liz POV**

I woke up half way through the plane flight. I saw that Macey had somehow dozed off. Looking at my watch, I saw that about 6 hours of the 18-hour flight had already passed. Wow, I must've been tired! I suppose we all haven't gotten much sleep since Cam left. I assumed that because Macey, Bex and Zach were all dead asleep. I smiled and went up to the cockpit to talk to the pilot. He seemed pretty nice when I gave him our location. I figured as long as everyone else was asleep, it couldn't hurt.

"Hello?" I made sure to call up first so I didn't scare him.

"Oh, hello there, Miss…" He trailed off, his expression obviously asking for my name.

"Sutton. Liz Sutton. Just call me Liz." I answered his unspoken question and he nodded.

"Well, Miss Sutton, I take it you're a friend of Miss McHenry?" The pilot asked me.

"Yeah. We're roommates. Bex too. She's the other girl." The pilot nodded.

"Who's the other one… the young man?" The pilot asked me. "That is, if you don't mind my asking, Miss Sutton."

"I don't." I assured him. "He's Zach, he's" I paused. "Our friend's boyfriend."

"The one you're looking for?"

I turned to him, surprised. "Yes, her name's Cammie."

"I figured." When I looked at him in shock, he said, "Miss McHenry told you to give me 'Cam's' location. What happened?"

I sighed. "Oh, she ran away from our boarding school."

"I see." the pilot said this in the manner of someone who says this to sound like he knows what he's talking about when he obviously doesn't.

A few minutes later, the pilot gently shook my shoulder. "Miss Sutton?"

"Wha?" I mumbled sleepily. "Oh. Sorry." I blushed.

"Don't worry about it. You should go take a nap." The pilot smiled kindly at me.

"What about you?" If I was this tired, what about him?

"Oh, don't worry about me, Miss Sutton. There's another pilot on this flight to take over for me in two hours."

"Oh. Good." I yawned. "I'm going to go take that nap."

Quite a while later, Macey shook me awake. "Liz. Lizzy. Lizzy." She shook a little more insistently. "_Elizabeth_!"

"I'm up, Mace, cut it out." I stretched. Looking around, I saw that Macey and I were the only two awake. Macey had started walking over to Zach. "I'll get him, you get Bex." This was an order, not a question. I sighed.

"Bex. Bex. _Bex_. Wake _up_!" My gosh, she was harder to wake up than _Cam_. And _she_ was impossible to get up in the morning! "Rebecca Baxter!" Oh! I know. If that doesn't work… "We're in Austria, Bex. C'mon, let's go get Cam." Bex groaned. I sighed. "Bex, who knows what could've happened to her. We have to go get her…" I trailed off, not wanting to think about it. Bex groaned again.

"I'm up. Zach!" Macey still hadn't managed to get him up. "Let's go buddy, we've got to go get Cam." Zach groaned, but got up. While he was stretching, Macey hit him in the stomach. Actually, more his six-pack than stomach, but you get the idea. He only grunted. We grabbed our bags and exited the plane, thanking the pilots. They still seemed surprised that Macey wasn't acting like a spoiled, rich, brat.

"OK. We're going to go get a rental car. Macey and Zach, you two are going to"

"Oh, no, I am not pulling the 'dating' act again!" Macey looked like she'd kill me if I contradicted her.

"be brother and sister." I continued as though I hadn't heard her. "Bex, you're just a regular girl out on the town. _I_ am going to have just gotten my license and drive around the town, running comms. Questions?" Shaking heads. "Good." I handed out comms.

"Duchess. Duchess. _Duchess!_"

"Hmm?"

"You can't flirt with the subjects!"

"Aw, shoot." That was from both Bex _and_ Macey.

"You guys don't know this yet?" Zach sounded genuinely surprised. "Ugh. Mace, what was that for?" Macey had just punched him in the gut.

"But Lizzy, you said I'm a regular girl out on the town. Don't regular girls flirt?" Bex sounded very sure of herself.

"Rebecca"

I started to reprimand her, but then Zach said, "Hello there."

"You're here for Gilly, aren't you?" the girl that was talking to Zach and Macey said.

"What?" Macey asked. While they were beginning their conversation, I drove the rental van around to where Bex was and picked her up. We then whipped the car around to where Zach, Macey, and the girl stood. Bex and I got out of the car.

"Who is Gilly and who are _you_?" Bex made the phrase sound more like a demand for answers than a question.

"I'm Mary." The girl readily answered Bex's question, seemingly not intimidated. Why, I don't know. "Gilly is a girl around 16 years old that we found half-dead on a mountain top. She was bleeding, looked like she was running from something, and talking crazy."

"Sounds like Cam." Bex said.

"Cam's not crazy." I argued.

"Yeah, but she's been hit on the head a _lot_." Macey pointed out.

"How do you know her name?" Zach was the only one with enough sense to ask.

"We don't. What we think we know is what we've pieced together from what she's said in her sleep." Mary told us.

"What's she said?" I asked.

"Well, a lot of 'Gilly'." Mary shrugged. "Not much else."

"What've you pieced together?" I asked next.

"That you go to a school for spies." Mary said. Looking at our shocked faces, she continued, "I figured you guys were here looking for her. You seemed like spies."

"Where is she?" Zach asked.

"Up at the convent." Mary pointed up in the direction of the mountains. "It's about an hour walk. I was just in the town for groceries."

"How long is it by vehicle?" I asked. I could calculate it easily in my head, but that entirely depended on speed and stops.

"Approximately 15 minutes."

Ten minutes later, we were up at the convent. Turns out Mary was right, it would've taken 15 minutes, but Bex drove. She sped the whole way, but at least on the _right_ side of the road. Who could blame her? We were about to find Cam. Mary led us up to the gates.

"It's beautiful." Macey commented.

"It feels like home." I added. "Reminds me of the Gallagher Academy."

"Is that your school?" Mary asked. It was the only thing that she had said to us since 'does she have her license?'. Once we assured her that Bex did, Mary sat quietly for the whole ride.

"Yep." Zach was the one to answer.

"And it's all females…" Bex mused. "Like ours _was_." Mary looked confused, but didn't ask anything, which was probably best.

"She's up here, in the dormitories." Mary explained to us as we followed her down a long hall. Unlike most other places, I felt completely safe here. Like the Circle didn't even _exist_. It was me, my friends, and Mary. And then we saw Cam and remembered all the evils that did exist in the world. The feeling of security left me as I saw my friend, battered, bruised, and bleeding. "She was sick earlier as well. I explained everything to her, and she didn't take it well. It took most of us to get her to lay down and go back to sleep." Mary looked sad. Macey's look mirrored hers, as well as the one I was sure I had on my face. Zach and Bex, on the other hand, looked like they were ready to go and kill the people who had hurt their friend. The scary part was that they _could_ if they wanted to. And they wanted to. Zach was the first to approach Cam on the bed. He gently reached for her hand, stroking his thumb across the back of her hand. If I didn't know better, I would've sworn I saw a tear fall from his eye onto Cam's hair. He was murmuring gently to her, though I doubt she heard him. None of us dared to interrupt the moment. That was, until the Mother Superior entered. Suddenly, we were all aware that Zach was, yet again, somewhere he shouldn't be. That was also when I realized that as much as Mary would live a much different life than Bex, Macey, Cam and I, we were all teenage girls, and all of us knew when we were in trouble. Unfortunately, that was now. "I can explain, ma'am…" Mary trailed off as the Mother Superior came to stand near Macey, Bex and I. Unconsciously, we all inched closer together.

"You are her friends?" The Mother Superior asked us. We all nodded. She looked at us. We've been taught to lie by the best, but it seemed as though the Mother Superior could see into our very souls. "Good. Take her home." She smiled, and suddenly seemed much less intimidating. She called the sisters to all help us move Cam to the car, but Zach waved them off. Slipping one arm under her knees and the other behind her neck, he picked Cam up as though she weighed nothing. After her summer abroad, though, she might. That thought scared me, so I pushed it away.

"Thank you for your help." Zach said to the sisters.

"Of course." Mary smiled kindly. All of the sisters waved good-bye to us as we entered the van to bring Cam to the airport. Zach didn't move from holding Cam once throughout the half-hour it took us to get to the airport. When we did, he carried Cam out of the car and up onto the plane. While we were talking about who would bring the rental car back, Zach was brushing Cam's hair off her face and whispering to her, lost in his own world. Obviously he wasn't leaving. Finally, we decided on Macey and I bringing it back and Zach and Bex staying with Cam. Once the flight started, we all tried to stay awake, but Bex and Macey soon fell asleep, and I followed, thinking about how much Zach loved Cam and how much trouble we'd be in when we got back. Oh, well, we'll deal with that later. *Yawn*

**Well? Read & review! I know there are lots of you out there! You do realize that I get an e-mail every time one of you adds me to your favorite authors or puts this story on alert, don't you? I love you for liking me, but help me out here!**

**Kudos to:  
**

**RadicalTOaster: I love your picture! And thank you so much!  
AussieGallagherGirl:Thanks so much!**

**You guys have no idea how much it means to me to hear from you! Please? I'm BEGGING YOU!  
**

**P.S. I'm thinking next chapter from Zach's POV, what do you guys think?  
**


	4. Heading Home

**You guys are AMAZING! 6 reviews on this chapter! Thanks to:**

**RadicalTOaster: Thanks!**

**stephaniek: Here it is for you!**

**Gabby22: Here you go!**

**JessTeapot: Thanks!**

**shorty321xxx: Thanks!**

**Sorry, I tried to update quick, but you know… school…**

**Now read!**

**Zach POV**

I had never hated my mother so much as I did when I saw Cam, battered and bruised on the bed in the convent. What was so important to hurt one of her sisters so badly? My mom knew how much Cam meant to me. Not that she cared, seeing as she was cold and heartless. She never told me what happened to my father. She didn't tell me what was so important that she had to torture my girlfriend. When I heard that girl, Mary, talking about Cam, I would've run the whole way up to the convent just to see her again. I tried to look for her over the summer, but couldn't find her. I'll never forgive myself for that. I went searching for my mom next, and that's not something I'm exactly proud of. Unfortunately, my mom refused to tell me anything at all. I hate her. I really do. The whole way back to the airport, I heard nothing but the sound of Cam's breathing. Yes, Liz, Bex, and Macey were talking, but their words didn't mean a thing to me. The only thing that mattered was Cam. She was alive. And she was here, with me. At some point, Liz and Macey left to go and drop off the rental car. I just sat in a seat on the plane, holding Cam in my lap. She was _alive_. She had probably been tortured by my mother, but she had still survived. I would give _my_ life to keep her that way. Bex was watching us.

"You love her, don't you?" Bex asked. I nodded. "Really, truly." I nodded again. "Good." She promptly fell asleep. When Macey and Liz arrived, they both went up to talk to the pilot in the cockpit. When they got back, they fell asleep as well. I felt myself nodding off, not bothering to fight it. I had barely slept on the flight over and rarely slept otherwise for fear of what was happening to Cam.

I woke in what felt like a few minutes, but what was actually about 6 hours. I realized that I woke up because Cam had. She was trying to keep her breathing steady to not give herself away, but she couldn't fool me. I shifted. "Cam?"

"Yeah. Zach?"

"Mhm."

"Where am I?"

"On Macey's private jet." She didn't respond to this. "How are you?" Again, no response, and then I realized that she had fallen back asleep. Her breathing was at the normal pace. I smiled into her hair. An hour or two later, we hit some turbulence. I gently shifted Cam in my arms to avoid her hitting her head in the turbulence, but she woke up. She snuggled into my chest, then sat upright suddenly.

"Where am I?" She looked around. "Zach?" When she realized it was me, she threw her arms around my neck, hugging me. After a minute, she pulled back. "Where am I?" she repeated.

"Macey' s private jet." I told her. She nodded. "How're you feeling?"

"Tired. Hurt." She sighed. "I don't remember anything." She looked at me. "I don't remember _anything_." She looked like she was about to cry.

"What _do_ you remember?" I asked. I could tell she was glad because this was like any other CoveOps assignment. She straightened up. "Packing. Leaving." She sighed. "And waking up to Mary taking care of me in the convent. Wait. How'd you find me?" She glared accusingly at me. I raised my hands in surrender.

"Wasn't me. Ask Liz." She stared deep into my eyes, trying to tell if I was lying. When I saw in her eyes that she knew I was telling the truth, I leaned forward and kissed her. A little while later, we heard a cough. Separating suddenly, we leaned apart to see Macey, Liz and Bex looking at us.

"Don't mind us…" Bex said, leaning back in her chair like she was going to go back to sleep, but kept her eyes wide open.

"OK." I replied, going back to kissing Cam.

"PDA! PDA!" Macey called like a siren.

Cam laughed. "Macey, please. If your dad had become president, you and Preston would be the ones with PDA on _national television_." Macey smiled.

"Who says I don't have cameras broadcasting this right now?" Macey said teasingly. Cam's eyes went wide and she did a quick visual sweep of the room. "Kidding! Kidding!" Macey said. Cam smiled.

"I know." She then frowned. "How much of our conversation did you hear?"

"_That_ was _conversation_?" Bex asked.

"That answers my question." Cam mumbled under her breath. I smiled into her hair again. Nobody could ever understand what Cam meant to me. I was _never_ this emotional. While she continued talking with her friends, I played with the ends of her hair. She had died her hair black over the summer, I guess to make her less recognizable. And yet, my mother had found her. About 15 minutes later, Cam turned to me. "I could sit somewhere else if you want." She looked worried that I didn't like holding her. Yeah, right.

"How about…" I trailed off like I was thinking, "not." I tightened my arms around her waist. "I'm not letting you out of my sight again." She smiled and leaned back into my chest. I continued playing with the ends of her hair, just enjoying hearing her voice. I don't think I stopped smiling for the next three hours while she and her friends talked. Finally I actually tuned into their conversation just as Macey was saying,

"Cam, you should get some sleep." Macey looked worried about Cam. I gently tilted her head back and looked at her face. "See, Zach?" Macey asked me. "Doesn't she need some sleep?" I nodded.

"Yeah, Cam, you should rest." I looked down into her eyes. She faked a pout. I just kept looking at her, and eventually she snuggled into my shoulder and dozed off. I had my chin resting on her head. I looked at Macey, Liz and Bex. They all smiled sadly. In a few minutes, I could tell that Cam was asleep by her breathing.

"Is she asleep?" I nodded in response to Macey's question. "Good. She needs it." Macey sighed. "Now what are we going to do about us running away from school?"

"It's not like they're going to kick us out." Liz pointed out. We were all in agreement on this topic, but weren't sure what they _were_ going to do. I mean, we directly defied orders of our headmistress. We left when she told us not to. I sighed.

"Lizzy's right." Macey said. "They're not going to kick you out." Bex nodded as well, though not as earnestly as Liz. Her blonde bob was bouncing on her shoulders. The sight _almost_ made me smile. _Almost_, but not quite. "I'm taking another nap." Macey announced a few minutes later, jerking me out of my thoughts.

"Me too." Bex said. Once they were asleep, Liz turned to me.

"I'm going to go talk with the pilot." She announced, not waiting for a response. A few seconds later, Cam strecthed and yawned, accidentally (at least I think) hitting me in the face.

"Hey, Gallagher Girl. Nice to see you too." I remarked sarcastically. Cam smiled and turned to me.

"So that wasn't just an amazing dream?" She asked. "Pinch me, someone." She smiled, but her smile dimmed when she saw the look on my face. "What?"

"That might not be a good idea." I said, turning her arms over to expose the undersides, which were crossed with scars. I looked up at her face.

"What happened to me?" Cam whispered.

"I don't know, Cammie. I don't know." It felt like my heart was breaking as I saw her fighting back tears.

"Oh, Cam." I sighed, hugging her closer. After the tears that had been threatening to spill over were gone. "I know this is a stupid question, but are you OK?" Cam let out a small laugh.

"I'm kind of thirsty, and a little hungry, but otherwise I'm fine." She laughed when I immediately got up to get her something.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Just a sandwich and a glass of water." She replied.

"Oh, come on. I'm going to spoil you for once. What do you want?" I asked again, teasing her. Thankfully, I got a smile and a laugh.

"Fine. I want Belgian Waffles with maple syrup and a mug of hot chocolate." She said. "Now." She sounded like the bratty heiress that everyone expected her to be.

"At your service, ma'am." I replied, faking a butler bow. She just laughed. As I was walking away, I realized that I was being goofy just to see Cam smile and make her feel better. I was going soft. All because of Cam. I sighed, shaking my head at my own silliness. After preparing her waffles and hot coco and grabbing the syrup (I know she has a system), I headed back to the cabin. I started panicking sooner than I should've when the door was locked. However, all I could think was, _The Circle's come to get us. _Both _of us. They'll kill Bex, Liz, and Macey. _I quickly set down the food and picked the lock on the door with one of Macey's hair pins that I found in the kitchen. I burst into the room to see a sight I probably shouldn't have. Bex, Macey, and Liz were examining Cam's injuries, and Cam had only a tank top on, and that was rolled up so they could examine her abdomen. I looked at Cam's eyes, averting my eyes. "Um… hi." I saw that she was blushing as bad as I was. Bex rolled her eyes.

"Bloody overprotective boyfriend." Bex muttered under her breath, along with a string of other words I didn't ask her to repeat. "Do you _mind_?" She directed at me.

"Um… yeah, I'm leaving." I turned and walked back towards the kitchen. I heard Macey laugh behind me, then Cam's voice.

"You can _shut up_ now, Macey." That, of course, only made Macey laugh harder. I sat down in the hall outside with the waffles on my lap, leaning my head against the wall. I started thinking about the thing that I had just witnessed. Cam was _really_ adorable when she was flustered. I turned my thoughts to her injuries. In addition to the scratches on her arm, Cam's ankle was badly twisted, and she was bruised all down her side. That was all I saw before Bex kicked me out. Not literally, but I think she wouldn't hesitate to if need be. Ten minutes later, Macey opened the door, still giggling.

"You can come in now." Macey said. "But close your eyes!" She tossed over her shoulder as an addition. I did, and promptly bumped into something and fell. I heard Bex giggling. "I was kidding!" Macey called. I opened my eyes and glared at them. Then I saw Cam. She was sitting in her seat smiling at the whole affair. I grinned back at her and winked, causing her to blush. I raised my eyebrows, getting her to laugh. "Eugh. Lovebirds."

"Are you telling me you and Preston don't act like that?" Cam asked.

"I _never_ said that." Macey said. "C'mon, Bex, let's leave these two alone." They promptly exited, leaving Cam and I in the cabin.

"Where are my waffles?" Cam asked, trying to sound snotty.

"Right here, ma'am," I said with a flourish, "_and_ your syrup and hot chocolate." I presented the latter two with another flourish.

"Thank you, sir." She nodded her head at me. I turned to leave. "You aren't leaving me alone here, are you?" She sounded hurt.

"Of course not!" I replied. "Well, if you don't want me to, that is." I added.

"Of course not." She replied. "I don't want to have to be alone again." I suddenly felt the need to defend myself.

"I ran away after you." I said. Cam looked at me in shock. "I tried to find you, but you were too good." I sighed. "I'll never forgive myself." I muttered.

"Well, don't underestimate us Gallagher Girls." Cam said, obviously trying to lighten the mood. "I mean, we're prepared for everything." She gave a small laugh. "Liz had the _really_ heavy painkillers in her purse." She paused. "Of course, that's why I have the courage to do this."

"What's…" Suddenly, Cam had grabbed me by my Gallagher tie and kissed me full on the mouth. "Oh." I said.

**Well? What do you think? I'm thinking this is the end… unless I get a ton of reviews asking for an epilogue… So, review!**


	5. Safe and Sound

**Well, here it is! The epilogue that everyone wanted. Shout outs at the end.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own GG, that would be amazing Ally Carter.  
**

**Cammie POV**

Well, here I am. Safe and sound back at home, but somehow I feel as though I'm still not safe. I'm surrounded by my amazing sisters and my wonderful boyfriend, and yet his mother and her colleagues want me dead. I'm worried about everyone else. Zach seems kind of out of it lately, and he's spending every available second next to me, holding my hand or reading over my shoulder. I keep telling him that I'm a big girl and can handle myself, but he doesn't seem to believe me. I think he's worried that I'm going to disappear like I did before. One day, we were talking in the library. We were sitting on the couch facing the fire.

"Zach?" I asked.

"Mh?" I felt him shift. I had my back against his chest and his arms were around me.

"D'you think Macey's okay?"

"Yeah. Why?" Zach sounded surprised.

"I don't know. It just seems like she's worried."

"Hmm..." Zach said.

"You know?" I asked. "She's just not herself." I twisted to face him. "Neither are you."

He sighed. "I know, Cam."

"Why?"

"I'm worried about you."

"So is everyone else!" I started to rant. "I don't understand _why_! I'm fine. I'm absolutely fine. Tiptoeing around me like I'm made of china and I'm going to break isn't helping. I need you guys to be _normal_. _Nothing _in my life is normal anymore!" By the end, I was crying.

"Cam?" Zach asked as he hugged me.

"Yeah?"

"You _did_ try to hurl yourself off of the tower." Zach murmured into my hair. I sighed. We sat in silence for about half an hour. Just being with Zach could calm me down.

"Gallagher Girl?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you think about going to get Preston?"

"I don't know." I sighed. "I mean, I feel like we should, but…" I trailed off. Any spy's mind is far too large to spend too much time in.

"Well?" Zach asked.

"I think that we should. He took me in and took care of me, and his dad didn't kill me when he had the chance." I took a deep breath. "Plus, Macey's really, really, worried about him. " Zach sighed.

"Yeah, but I don't know why. Preston can take care of himself." I half-laughed at his statement. "What?"

"I'm able to take care of myself and you still worry about _me_." I pointed out. He laughed, then grew serious.

"It's chivalry. Plus," he added, leaning his forehead against mine, "I love you."

"And you don't think that Macey loves Preston?" I asked, then processed his statement. "I love you too, Zach." He smiled, both at my delayed response and the response given. He gently kissed me, then pulled back.

"So you think we should?" Zach asked. I sighed.

"When are you and Macey going to stop bugging me about that?" I asked, mildly annoyed with the both of the them. Zach laughed. "No, really, Zach. I'm serious." He pursed his lips.

"When we go get him and you're safe." Now _that_ I wasn't expecting.

"What d'you mean?"

"Well, since Macey wants to go, she's going. There's no stopping her. Since she's going, that means you and Bex are going for sure. His father wants you dead." I coughed there. "Okay, his father's _colleagues_ want you dead. Better?"

I nodded. "Your mom's colleagues want me dead too. I trust you."

"Correct." Zach said. "But I don't live with my mother."

"Okay, I'll give you that." I said resignedly. I think he could tell.

"Hey, there, " he said gently, "we'll go get him, 'kay?"

"When? How? Where is he?" I asked.

"Hey, you're a Gallagher Girl, Gallagher Girl. You'll figure it out." Zach made me want to believe him, but I knew better than to.

"Zach…" I said.

"Sh… it'll be okay, Gallagher Girl. We'll figure it out." Those were the last words that I remembered, as I soon fell asleep on the couch in the library, in Zach arms. Home. Safe and sound.

**I'm sorry! It's kinda rushed and not very good, but I wanted to get it up for you. Shout outs!**

**Pianist707: Okay, okay, here it is!  
stepaniek: Aw, thanks!  
Gabby22: Thanks!  
JessTeapot: Thanks!  
**

**I'm thinking of doing another story on my take on how they go get Preston. What do you think?  
**

**Love you all,  
**

**Cam  
**


End file.
